


Bittersweet

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's sitting at the bar, contemplating just what her life has come to when he comes up behind her. "You look like you can use a drink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

She’s sitting in a bar, avoiding her mother who was still trying to get blood cravings under control, contemplating just how fucked up her life is when he casually strolls up behind her.

“You look like you could use a drink,” Kol says, taking a seat next to her.

She recognizes him as the one Original she hasn’t had the misfortune to have met yet. She takes this as a sign that her night is only going to continue to tank from here on out.

“I don’t drink,” she tells him wryly. She ignores the fact that it’s kind of stupid to be sitting at a bar when you don’t plan on drinking or don’t even like to drink.

“Maybe it’s time for you to start, then,” he replies. He flags down the bartender and she continues to sit there attempting to ignore him.

He slides a drink in front of her and she envisions herself tossing it on him and setting him on fire. The alcohol would definitely give the flames an extra oomph and she gets some sort of gratification from it. But then she remembers that she’s in the middle of a crowded public place and that setting him on fire would only piss him off and not actually kill him.

“It’d be impolite to not drink it,” Kol tells her before he downs his all in one great swig. He picks up the bottle he had the bartender leave behind and refills the empty glass.

She has to refrain from harsh, bitter, sarcastic laughter at that one.

“It wasn’t very polite of you to kill my mother."

“Ah, well, I believe that it was technically Damon Salvatore who did that, but, still, I understand your resentment,” he replies, downing yet another drink. “In all fairness, though, you and she did try to kill me and my family first.”

“And what?” Bonnie asks dryly. “You’re just here to finish the job?”

“If that was the case, don’t you think I would of dragged you out back and ripped your pretty little throat out by now? I have a bit of a tendency to be fairly candid when I want someone dead.”

 _He has a point there,_ she thinks as she looks back at the drink.

Before she really thinks about what she’s doing, she grabs it and begins to down it as fast as she can without choking while trying to ignore the painful burning sensation that began to spread through her body. Then, she slams the empty glass down on the bar and stands up to leave.

“That’s it?” Kol asks, eyebrows raised.

“That’s it,” Bonnie replies, stalking away. She pretends that she doesn’t feel his dark eyes burning holes into her back.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

She’s in the forest, right outside the tomb where the vampires from had been desiccated and locked in. Things had seemed so complicated then, but now in retrospect they had actually been much simpler compared to what she has to face now. It feels like it was a whole lifetime ago when all she had to worry about was a few stray vampires, but in reality it wasn’t even quite a whole year.

She doesn’t entirely know what she’s doing there, but she finds herself just standing there staring inside the tomb.

Bonnie vaguely wonders how he manages to find her, but she supposes that it doesn’t even really matter.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, not bothering to look at Kol as he comes to stand next to her.

“I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by,” he replies casually.

She doesn’t bother to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She turns around to leave, but his hand shoots out grabbing her by the arm.

When she turns around to glare at him, she realizes just how tall he is. She had always been short, the runt of the bunch compared to her friends, but the way he towers over her somehow manages to make her feel even smaller than usual.

“How about I buy you a drink?” he offers with a charming smile that most girls couldn’t resist. _Most._ Bonnie, however, had no problem.

“How about not?” Bonnie retorts.

She wrenches her arm out of his grasp and he allows her to, watching her leave with a smirk on his lips.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

Bonnie gets used to seeing him at every twist and turn she takes, everywhere she goes. She knows he’s doing it on purpose. She’s just not quite sure _why._ _  
_

The most obvious answer is that he is plotting to murder her, but from what little she knew of him, plotting isn’t his strong suit. He once said that if he wanted her dead, she would be dead. And she knows that that’s true.

He she knows that he has to be up to _something._ He’s purposely getting under her skin for a reason and she wants to know and she wants it to stop.

The final straw is when she walks into the _Mystic Grille_ one day and she sees him sitting there at the bar. He’s by himself, but looks content and strangely amused to be watching the people around him.

Her mouth quirks into a frown and she marches up to him with an angry glare reflected in her green eyes.

“What are you doing here?” she snaps.

“Drinking,” he replies dryly, raising a glass of alcohol in front of him as if he’s making a toast.

“Get lost,” she tells him brusquely while leveling him with what she likes to think of as an intimidating look.

“Now, now,” he chides, wagging a finger at her before knocking back another glass of alcohol. “That’s not very polite…especially since I was here first.”

She just stands there, glaring.

“But since you’re here, why don’t you sit down and have a few with me?” He invitingly pats the vacant bar stool next to him.

“Why don’t you—”

“Are you really going to start that game with me, love?” Kol interjects. “It’s gotten so predictable at this point and we both know that you won’t win.”

Bonnie opens her mouth again to argue, but he cuts her off a second time.

“If you won’t drink with me, then I suppose I’ll have to go find some other form of entertainment.” He makes a show of scouting out people from the crown who would become his victims.

 _That son of a bitch!_ She snarls to herself, while tentatively perching on the bar stool.

At first she tentatively sips some sort of liquor that she can’t even name. In hindsight, she realizes that she probably should have been a little more aware of what she was putting in her body because she was at least a little tipsy, if not totally drunk, by the end of the night.

Either way, she definitely wasn’t sober because when she stumbles her way outside _the Grille,_ Kol trailing not too far behind her, pulls on a shoulder to turn her around, places his large hands one her face and crushes his mouth to hers, she doesn’t do a thing to stop it.

Not. A. Damn. Thing.

She just stands there and lets it happen and kinda sorta maybe even reciprocates a little. But then, she manages to come to her senses and pushes him off of her.

“No,” she tells him, breathing heavily. “I can’t. I won’t.”

She expects him to be angry and maybe even to try and force himself on her, but instead he grins slowly and bends down to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing the shell of it.

“Don’t worry, you’ll change your mind about that eventually.”

She blinks, not sure what to say.

He takes a few steps back, but still doesn’t leave much space between them. When he takes her car keys out of her hand, she tries to protest, but he simply interrupts her.

“Can’t have you getting into an accident, now can I? It’d put a bit of damper on our fun if you died just yet.”

If she died just yet? Just _yet?_

She’s not stupid enough to think that that’s not some sort of threat or foreshadowing or something.

She goes to protest again, but he’s always pushing her in the passenger seat and she knows he has a bit of a point, despite herself. Driving drunk was not a good thing.

Bonnie doesn’t say a think to him the whole way home, but she sees him occasionally glance over at her with a wicked smirk that she would have loved to wipe off his smug little face.

Abby had left.

She supposes that she should have expected it. All the signs had been there. Abby had been refusing to talk to her, or really anybody for that matter.

Bonnie knows that the transition has been hard on her mother. She doesn’t know any other witch who had ever been turned into a vampire, but imagining if it had been her who had been turned…

She wouldn’t have ever made the transition. Not for anyone. There’s no way she could live (for lack of a better word) life (or is it un-life?) like that.

She’s reaching the breaking point. She knows that. It’s only matter of time before something sends her stumbling over the edge and when that happens, she has no idea just where she’ll fall to.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

That breaking point comes much sooner than she had expected.

She had been trapped at Klaus’s all day, forced to perform a spell to unlink the Original siblings.

She hadn’t wanted to. She would have gladly let them all die. It would have gotten them out of her life and maybe she could salvage whatever was left of her mostly non-existent normal life.

But, as always, she didn’t get a choice in the matter. Kol was within less than ten feet of being able to snap Jeremy’s neck and Klaus apparently had hybrids following Abby, prepared to kill her too.

So, she cast the spell, unlinked the Originals, and then found Damon, hung by animal traps, cut up and tortured.

She was going to go and help him. She may have hated him, but she isn’t a cruel person. Then, Klaus had to open his mouth again.

“Go on. Help him. Save the man that turned your mother into a vampire.”

And she couldn’t. She couldn’t will herself to save the man that continually fucked her life over.

“Just get me out of here.”

She at least manages to call Elena to let her know all that has happened, but she hangs up even as the brunette insists that she stays on the phone.

As she breaks down into heaving sobs outside of the extravagant home, she imagines herself getting in her little Prius and driving far, far away from Mystic Falls and never coming back. She knows it won’t ever happen, though, because she knows that people need her…or at least her magic anyway.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

She sees Kol again the next night.

Bonnie is in her room, blankly staring at the wall, not sure what to think. She wants to be done with thinking. She wants to be done with everything.

She hears a car pull up to her house and she peers out her window and sees Kol walking up to her house.

She knows that she would be better off just staying in her room, ignoring his presence. However, she also knows that he doesn’t give up easily. If she wouldn’t meet him at the door, then he would be outside her window, annoying her.

As she walks to the front door, she feels her anger at him, his family, at _everything_ growing and when she flings the door open, she punches him square in the face.

It doesn’t even phase him and she didn’t expect him to flinch at all (and he doesn’t), but she gets some sort of strange satisfaction at the dull throbbing of the knuckles of her right hand.

She doesn’t stop there, though. She finds herself punching him, clawing at him, kicking, slapping. She continues this until he finally grabs her to put it to an end.

She doesn’t even realize she’s crying until his thumbs swipe at the hot tears rolling down her face.

She just looks at him, angrier than she can ever remember being in her entire life. If her aneurisms would actually have affected him, and setting him on fire, and if she had a White Oak steak, she would be using all three at the moment.

“I hate you,” she tells him. “I hate you, you son of a bitch. You—”

He merely smirks and pulls her in for a hot open-mouthed kiss.

At first, she fights against him, pounding her tiny fists against his chest and viciously biting his tongue until his blood fills her mouth, but he just smirks against her mouth and refuses to let up.

So, she just stands there and lets it happen.

Next thing she knows, she’s pushed up against the side of the house and his mouth is attached to her neck.

So, she tries putting a stop to it again.

“No,” she says breathlessly, trying to push him off her. “Do _not_ bite me.”

His lips detached themselves from her neck and he sighs, his breath blowing against her neck, tickling her.

“You really do know how to take the fun out of _everything,”_ he mutters, lips brushing her pulse point before moving back to her mouth.

She tries to lie to herself, her mind refusing to let her think that she enjoys this, but she does and it makes her wonder just how fucked up in the head she has become.

His lips make their way from her mouth, up her jawline, and to her ear.

“Invite me in,” he whispers seductively before he playfully bites down on the lobe while simultaneously jerking her body even closer to his, allowing her to feel his arousal pressing against her lower abdomen.

She may be fucked in the head at the moment, but she isn’t _that_ fucked in the head.

“No,” she grits out.

He releases her earlobe from between his teeth and simply chuckles.

“I suppose here as good a place as any.”

“No,” she says again, finally managing to break away from him and slip back into the safety of her home.

He looks angry and frustrated for a moment but then he carefully masks it under his usual playful and uncaring demeanor.

He lets out an exaggerated sigh and a shrug before simply saying, “I’m not known for my patience, Bonnie, but mark my words: I will have you eventually.”

He doesn’t wait for her to respond before he throws her another one of his trademark smirks along with a flirtatious wink and then he was going, in his car, and speeding away.

And she’s left wondering just how deep she had gotten herself in and if she would ever manage to claw her way back to the surface again.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

She’s come to the realization that he will find her no matter where she goes. Whether it’s at _The Mystic Grille,_ at home, anywhere, he seems to know where to find her. Sometimes he makes advances on her that she’s quick to reject and other times he tries to act something like a friend to her. It’s infuriating and creepy and even though Bonnie is sadly used to it by now, she still wants him gone.

“Why are you so insistent on getting rid of me?” he asks her one night, sitting across from her while she’s eating dinner at _the Grille._

She can only look at him with disbelief at the question.

“You’re a vampire, an _Original_ vampire, a thousand year old vampire who makes a habit of acting like a twelve year old spoiled brat you have total disregard for human life, you threatened Jeremy, you tried to kill Matt and you crushed his hand, you don’t know how to take a hint and leave me alone, you and your family are the reason why my mother is a vampire…do I really need to go on? Because I can.”

He smiles at her and it’s a small, strangely bittersweet smile.

“You and your friends have been trying to kill me and my family and they killed my brother. I believe that makes us even.”

“The fact that you think that any of this is about ‘being even’—” She stops, suddenly deciding it’s not even worth the effort. “You know what?” She asks, slapping some money down on the table to cover her bill, “Forget it. I don’t have to explain anything to you. Just leave me alone.”

“Now you don’t really want that,” he says, following her outside.

“I think you need to your hearing checked then,” she replies dryly, not bothering to look at him.

“Oh, come now, Bonnie you’ve had to have realized it by now.”

“Realize what?” She snaps, spinning around to look at him and almost smacking into his chest.

“I’m always there and your friends never are,” he replies smugly.

She’s tempted to claw his face off because she knows he’s kinda sorta right, but she doesn’t blame Elena or Caroline for it. Their lives have been hectic lately… _her_ life has been hectic lately. It’s not like they blatantly ignore her.

“Whatever.” She turns around and keeps walking to her car.

“You know I’m right.”

He’s taunting, trying to goad a reaction out of her. At this point she doesn’t think it’s worth the effort because he’s made it clear time and time again that he has no idea what a hint is or how to take it.

When she finally reaches her car and tries to wrench the door open, he presses a hand over it, preventing her from opening it.

“I’ll see you later, Bonnie,” he whispers in her ear, his lips brushing the shell.

Then he’s gone and she’s left there alone, trying to ignore the shiver running down her spine.

She’s starting to wonder if maybe she likes him at least a little bit.

Most of the time he’s infuriating as all hell, but sometimes he’s actually kind of nice and funny…and dare she say…sweet.

Caroline sees them together at _The Grille_ sometimes. Bonnie thinks that the blonde wants to voice her disapproval, but knows that she has no leg to stand on due to whatever freaky relationship she has going on with Klaus.

Tonight, Kol was on a rant about modern pop culture concerning vampires and she finds herself smiling and even occasionally laughing when he’s disparaging _Twilight._

“Edward Cullen is _not_ a vampire, he’s a bloody fairy and—”

“What?” Bonnie asks when he cuts himself off to look at her intently.

“Why, Bonnie, you’re actually smiling and laughing in my presence…are you actually enjoying yourself for once?” He teases.

Her face automatically falls back into its usual no-nonsense expression and she decides it’s time for her to go home.

“Bonnie—”

“I’m tired of you and whatever game you’re playing,” she tells him. The words sound hollow even to herself and she knows she’s been nothing but a broken record for the past couple of weeks and he knows it.

He knows he’s been wearing her down and she found it terrifying because she can’t think of a single time _anyone_ has ever gotten under her skin like this.

He follows Bonnie out to her car like he always does. She’s never really able to shake him.

As always, she tries to ignore him standing behind her while she fumbles for her keys, but tonight it’s harder and she can’t seem to get her hands to stop shaking.

When Kol turns her around and bends down to seal his mouth to hers, she resists at first, pounding her little fists against his shoulders and trying to dislodge herself from his embrace, but soon gives up. She finds her hands gripping his shoulders tightly before they slide up to his sandy brown hair.

She vaguely remembers the drive to his place and stumbling into his bedroom, but it all seems like one big blur when she’s on his bed and he’s ripping her bra off her body.

There’s a small little voice in her head telling her how wrong this all is, how she needs to stop now, that she was fucking crazy, but it’s immediately silenced with her gasping when his hot mouth encloses over a hard nipple.

Reality snaps back at her once again, though, after he slides her jeans down her smooth brown legs and he looks at her, veins prominent under his blood-shot eyes, showing the monster that he was. She moves to slide out from underneath him, but he quickly grasps her hips, preventing her from moving.

“We shouldn’t,” she tells him, as his face hovers over hers. The veins and blood-shot eyes are gone and he looks human, but he’s not and she knows that. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” He asks, a hand sliding down her naked torso before playing with the band of her panties.

“Because it’s wrong. It’s wrong and Elena and Caroline—”

“They have nothing to do with this,” he snaps, making no moves to get off of her. “Especially not when the doppelgänger is fucking the Salvatore brothers and that little blonde vampire is fucking my brother.”

She glares at him and grabs onto the wrist that’s playing with her panties and burns it. He quickly pulls his hand away from her, hissing in pain.

“Don’t talk about my friends that way,” she snaps, still glaring at him.

“They still don’t have anything to do with this,” he replied adamantly. “If you don’t want them to know, then don’t tell them.”

She opens her mouth to protest again, but he silences her with a kiss.

People think Caroline the biggest control freak, but in actuality, Bonnie gives her a run for her money on that. She’s has to be in control of everything because of who she was, because of what she was. Losing control is just never an option.

Yet, as Kol’s mouth moves over hers while his hand slides to the damp apex of her thighs, for the first time in a long time, she thinks she will finally allow herself to lose control.

As his mouth moves down to her neck she finds herself gasping his name and feels him smile into the hollow of her throat.

He kisses his way down her body until he’s slowly sliding her purple panties down her legs. She’s no virgin, but she was still very inexperienced and she can’t help the nervousness feeling that creeps into the bit of her belly. It’s all quickly forgotten, though when her panties are off and his head his between her legs and his tongue is making her feel things she has never felt before.

It doesn’t take her very long to reach an orgasm, but when she does she shakes and calls out his name and thinks she actually sees stars for a minute and she can’t help but find it a little ridiculous that he can make her come undone so quickly.

As he pelts her body with hot open-mouth kisses while he crawls back up to her, she realizes that he’s still completely clothed and she finds it a bit mortifying.

He chuckles a little as she tries to clumsily paw his shirt off of him while he plucks at her nipples with his fingers.

When his clothes are finally off, she parts her thighs and he settles between them, entering her.

She lies there for a few moments, adjusting to the intrusion as he begins to slide in and out of her. It doesn’t take long for her to begin moving her hips in sync with his, though, and she quickly feels the beginnings of another orgasm building in her.

Even as she gets lost in her bliss, everything seems hypersensitive to her. The sweat on her body, the feel of Kol’s skin against her, the little nips and kisses that he peppered all over her neck and face.

Right when she’s teetering on the edge, hands clinging to his biceps for dear life, he reaches between their bodies and thumbs her clit, making her topple over the edge. He follows not too far behind her.

As she lays underneath him, breathing heavily, she sees his vampire face back on and as he leans towards her neck, she tenses up, prepared for the sting of fangs sliding into her flesh and possibly having to aneurism him into oblivion (or attempt to, anyway). Instead, he simply nicks her and laps at the few drops of blood that spill out before he rolls himself off of her to lay next to her.

She should get up and get dressed and go home, but she can’t quite bring herself to actually move, so instead she falls asleep next to him.

When she wakes up, it’s still dark out and she thinks that it must be very early in the morning. She looks to her side and sees Kol sleeping next to her and she smiles a little at how boyish he looks even though he’s thousand plus year old vampire.

As she attempts to quietly slide out of the bed, his hand shoots out, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him as he murmurs, “Stay.”

“I need to be getting home,” she says, trying to move out of his grasp. He doesn’t let go.

“Do you really want to do the walk of shame in front of Bekah and Nik?”

That’s enough to make her lie still and stay put. He smiles and presses a lazy kiss to her shoulder.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

They have the weirdest relationship ever.

They hang out, they fight, they fuck (although sometimes she’d actually use the term, dare she say it…’make love’).

She supposes it sounds like any other ‘normal’ relationship. Well, minus the fact that she’s a witch and he’s a thousand year old vampire.

She should have realized that it was going to come crashing around her soon because the whole relationship had always spelled disaster.

Kol has her pressed up against the side of the house, his lips trailing down her throat and she knows she should break it up soon because she was not going to have sex out in the open for her neighbors to see and she still refuses to invite him inside her home. She told him not to take it too personally since Caroline is the only vampire to ever have been invited into her home.

 She’s just about to stop him when she hears a shocked gasp and a, “Bonnie?”

 _Oh fuck, it’s Elena,_ she thought, quickly shoving Kol away from her.

“Elena!” That’s it. That’s all she has to say for herself at the moment because anything else running through her head just sounded stupid.

She’s seen her found look dumbfounded before, but the look on her friend’s face totally surpassed that to the point where Bonnie didn’t even know what to call it. She knows she’s going to have a lot of explaining to do and she had no idea where to begin.

“Uhm, I think you should go now,” she tells Kol, moving to slide out his grasp. He doesn’t let her go, though, and for second she’s worried that he’s going to make a scene (a _violent_ scene), but instead he reaches down to grasp her backside to pull her into a hard kiss before he walks off the front porch, giving Elena an intimidating look.

“…what?” Elena asks in a strangled voice.

“It’s…very complicated,” Bonnie says tentatively, almost cringing at how stupid it sounds.

“Have you lost your mind, Bonnie? He’s an Original! He tried to kill Matt and he threatened Jeremy!”

The words started coming out of Bonnie’s mouth before she could stop herself. “Don’t you dare give me that, Elena. I’m not the one brother-hopping between the Salvatores. And if I recall correctly, Damon nearly killed me, Caroline, he’s killed Alaric and Jeremy, he turned my mother and Stefan was on a murderous rampage all summer and he nearly drove you off a damn bridge! You don’t have the right to criticize me!”

She instantly regrets the words as soon as they leave her mouth and the hurt flashes across Elena’s face.

“Look, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. It was wrong. It’s just…Kol and I…it’s complicated. He’s gotten under my skin…and I just. I don’t know.”

The look on her friends face makes Bonnie think that maybe Elena understands at least a little, but she thinks that they both probably need to cool off and wait for the shock to settle down, so Bonnie tells Elena that she needs to go catch up on sleep.

“Just be careful, okay?”

“Of course,” Bonnie says with a small smile.

She wonders how they have gotten there, what has happened to their friendship.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

“Elena thinks I’m crazy,” she tells him, laying her cheek flat against his chest, basking in the afterglow of their most recent coitus.

He chuckles softly. “You’re mad, bonkers, completely off your head. But I’ll tell you a secret, all the best people are.”

She snorts and peels herself away from him to look at him. “Seriously? You’re going to quote _Alice in Wonderland_ at me?”

“It’s a good book,” he replies shrugging. “I take it you’re not going to listen to Elena, then?” He asks.

“If I was, I wouldn’t be here right now,” she replies, lying back down. “But I said some things about her and Stefan and Damon that I shouldn’t have and I feel guilty.”

“Knowing you, you were probably telling her the truth,” he replies shrugging.

“Yeah, but I still shouldn’t have said it.”

“Should I be worried that you’re talking about her while we’re in bed together?” Kol asks playfully, rolling on top of her.

“No,” she says with a small laugh, playfully slapping his shoulder. “I just—”

He silences her with a kiss as he slides into her and she forgets all about what she was going to say.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

They never talk about the future.

It shouldn’t be non-factor to them, but it is anyway. They have a simple non-spoken agreement that whatever happens, happens.

She knows that the Salvatores are still trying to figure out which bloodline they came from so they know whichOriginal to _not_ kill and he knows that, too.

When the time comes, she knows she’ll end up standing with her friends, not because she agreed with them, but because she could never forgive herself if something happened to them. She also knows that he’ll stand by his family and she can’t begrudge him that because they’re his family and she can vaguely remember what it’s like to have some semblance of that.

So, for now, they just have whatever they can have and temporarily forget the rest.


End file.
